


What An Ice Day

by AmiTheLiteraryNerd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry if they're ooc, M/M, adorable evan, hhhh, it's very gay, just some fluff, soft connor, this musical made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiTheLiteraryNerd/pseuds/AmiTheLiteraryNerd
Summary: Another musical work of mine! Dear Evan Hansen is actually my favorite musical so far, above Heathers. It captures mental illness so well and the music is absolutely wonderful. Check it out yourself! Otherwise, be sure to leave comments, kudos, criticism, whatever you like!





	What An Ice Day

"Dude, stay still." Connor reminded Evan for what he could guess was the third time.

"S-Sorry, it just kinda tickles," Evan chuckled softly as Connor dug his slender fingers into his shoulders.

Dr. Sherman had recommended he try to find alternative methods to try to relax or manage self care of any sort, aside from the typical take a shower, brush your teeth, fix your hair, the usual grooming and hygienic thing he did every morning. Jared insisted on having the bath bombs, and Evan wasn't in the mood to try to explain to Jared that his therapist said that "aesthetically pleasing material" would help, only to get made of. He could practically hear Jared saying something like _"All you gotta do is look at Zoe, why do you need my bath bombs?"_

Evan also didn't want to ask his mother to buy him bath bombs herself. She was already stressed enough trying to manage to pay rent and provide everything for the house, and she was busy with class a majority of the time. She gave him food on the table, a roof under his head, a place to sleep, and the closest thing to help for his anxiety. He really shouldn't ask for more.

Naturally, Evan turned to his lover Connor, who'd been in his shoes many times before. He was rude, sarcastic, and was basically a smart-ass, but he was a sweetheart deep inside. That's the main reason he started dating him. He was aware of how broken he was, mentally; and he knew he was deeply flawed, with his temper and bitter nature. But after going out of his way to make sure Evan ate properly, drank water, took his meds, and making sure he was alive and at least sort of well made Evan feel safe and loved. Connor was the type to break off a window lock using the brute force of his leg for the sake of making sure Evan slept okay at night, or just for the sake of comforting him. As a bonus, that meant he didn't have to deal with family arguments back at home as much.

"I know, but if I'm gonna give you a back massage, you gotta  _not_ wiggle." Evan nodded, trying not to squirm. However, he couldn't help himself once Connor prodded a sensitive area on his back just below his neck, making him giggle louder than what he considered socially acceptable. Connor sighed in exasperation.

"Dammit, Evan. I love your laugh, but you're killing me here."

"S-Sorry, should we, uh, try something else?" Evan's voice cracked as he turned around, blush adorning his freckle-covered face. He rubbed his neck gently as he fiddled with the hem of his polo.

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe, um, going outside?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "It's 20 degrees out."

"B-But it's snowing, and I uh, I-I like the snow. Reminds me of when I was a kid?" He shrugged. "O-Of course, we don't have to go if you don't want to, I mean not that it's bad if you want to-"

"Nah, it's fine. It's kinda hot in here, actually," Connor paused to wink at his boyfriend. "Since you're inside." This earned a soft but playful slug on the arm and a flustered laugh from Evan.

"Oh, stop it, you!"

"Alright, alright," Connor snickered as he took a brief second to admire Evan's loving eyes. "Bundle up, it's cold."

"O-Okay, but I uh, don't have a scarf," Evan admitted. "I lost m-mine a year ago." Connor pulled out a long scarf he brought and stored in his pocket, offering it to Evan. "Wait, are you sure? Y-You tend to get colder than me." Evan asked, concerned as he pulled on a brown winter coat.

"You just recovered from a cold. You don't need to catch another one." Connor replied nonchalantly, deciding to stay tucked in his usual black hoodie.

"I won't, I promise! I'm a, um," Evan tried to flex a bit to emphasize his point, with small muscle appearing in response. "A large man now."

Connor laughed as he wrapped said scarf around Evan's neck. "You're adorable. Even big boys get sick, you know. In fact," Connor decided to untie the scarf, arranging it in a manner that allowed the two to share it as he tied it again carefully, keeping it secure. "There. Like it?"

Evan blushed a deeper shade at the close proximity, and beamed goofily in a manner that caused Connor to peck him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Is t-there ice outside?" Evan asked nervously. He hated ice. He hated how cold and hard it was. He hated how it gave him bad memories of the scar on his neck when Jared accidentally threw an ice-filled snowball at him when they were kids, making him bleed furiously and faint. Evan shivered at the memory of his mother practically sobbing as she thought her little guy was about to die. Connor placed a warm hand on Evan's shoulder as he looked outside for a brief moment. He narrowed his blue hazel-ish eyes to get a better look through the falling snow.

"Nope. Just snow."

"Oh good," Evan sighed in relief. "W-Well, are you ready?"

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah, I do, just let me, uh," Evan fumbled around his pocket for a bit before pulling out jangly keys as they chimed briefly. The two attempted to waddle in sync, only to end up laughing at themselves at how ridiculous they looked.

"Okay, one foot after the other," Connor spoke as he tried his best to support his boyfriend, only for said boy to almost trip over his own feet. Connor and Evan snorted as they shuffled out the door, as Evan felt just a bit safer since Connor was with him. Locking the door behind them, the two set off on their short little walk.

The two held hands as they awkwardly walked through the soft snow, Evan squeaking as some of it got stuck in his sneakers.

"I-It's freezing! My shoes are w-wet!"

"That's what you get for not wearing boots."

"Hehehe, I-I guess I really, hehe," Evan giggled before continuing. "Got the boot?"

"I'm gonna throw you into the snow."

Evan chortled loudly and playfully as Connor picked him up and tossed him into a small pile of snow nearby. Evan squealed at how cold it was, only to end up laughing once Connor ended up going down with him, faceplanting into the snow. He helped him up as they brushed off the snow littering their clothes.

"Oops," Connor shrugged as Evan held his hand. He used his good hand to throw a snowball at Connor, catching him by surprise. Connor immediately retaliated with throwing two more snowballs at his lover, before it escalated to a point where they were pelting each other with snow. Connor tackled Evan into the snow, as the two cackled, faces flushed brightly.

"Hehehe..."

"We're so gay," Connor chuckled softly.

"Y-Yeah, we are." 

**Author's Note:**

> Another musical work of mine! Dear Evan Hansen is actually my favorite musical so far, above Heathers. It captures mental illness so well and the music is absolutely wonderful. Check it out yourself! Otherwise, be sure to leave comments, kudos, criticism, whatever you like!


End file.
